


Better stay hidden

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Community: summerpornathon, Guilt, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is always hiding something. </p>
<p>(Merlin Summer Pornathon Challenge 2: Secrets and Lies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better stay hidden

The shadows and streaks of candlelight hide nothing as Merlin sheds layers, padding towards Arthur. Naked as the day he was born, he's beautiful and he's a mystery. Arthur watches him from the bed and feels like a man in a foreign land, bewitched and bewildered and beguiled.

Merlin came into Arthur's life as a manservant but he quickly altered his job description - becoming friend, confidant, lover, so fast that Arthur has been almost left gasping, struggling to keep up. All he knows is he loves this fey, beautiful boy beyond all reason, and that he doesn't understand it at all.

'Stop thinking so hard,' Merlin orders him, sliding onto the rumpled bedspread. 'Do something instead.' His sly smile leaves no illusions as to what sort of actions he thinks Arthur should take.

Arthur reaches out and reels him in by a handful of his hair, because he looks good enough to eat. They kiss, Merlin squirming and shivering, and Arthur slowly pulls him until they are lying together side by side and Arthur can touch all that smooth ivory skin. But Merlin won't stay where he's put.

'Be still,' Arthur tells him, and rolls up onto his elbows and knees to straddle Merlin's body. 'Or so help me -'

'You'll punish me?' Merlin suggests. His eyes sparkle. Arthur has been used to command since he could speak - he knows how to give an order, and yes, he knows how to punish as well, and yet Merlin seems not to see or feel the threat of Arthur at all. 

Arthur smacks him on the scant meat of his hip, and Merlin moans full-bloodedly, rocking his hips, his hard and leaking cock, into Arthur's. 'I'll take it,' Merlin says in a rush. 'Punish me. Punish me all you want.'

His thighs are flat, open wide upon the bed and they cradle Arthur perfectly in their splay. His eyes, though, are gold-lit from the candlelight, hungry, _starving_ for something Arthur can't quite read.

'Do you _want_ me to hurt you?' Arthur asks, sitting back on his haunches to grope for salve, because Merlin may want pain, perhaps, but there are some ways Arthur will refuse to give it to him. He slicks his fingers.

'I want whatever you think I deserve,' Merlin breathes as Arthur pushes into him. 'I'll take it, Arthur. I'll take anything for you.' He writhes on Arthur's hand, one finger not enough, claws the sheets til he gets two, breathes saw-whet rough until Arthur sinks a third, a fourth home, and by the time Arthur kneels up to push his cock into that perfect clinging heat Merlin is a puddle of pleading and bitten lips.

'Yes, yes,' Merlin huffs into Arthur's skin as Arthur curls over him, as if he can find truth in Merlin's body and touch this time when he never has before.' 'God, Arthur. _Arthur_ -'

It never lasts. Arthur is already at the end of his rope, wanting to sink into the velvet clinging mystery of Merlin's body and never leave. And when he does, Merlin comes too, clenching, milking spurt after spurt of seed from Arthur as if his hole is starved for it. He comes untouched, comes like his pleasure is dependant only on Arthur's. And Arthur will own to being a selfish man but even so, that takes his breath away.

He eases out of Merlin's fucked-sloppy body and pulls him close. He knows there is something Merlin isn't telling him, something that hurts Merlin to hide, makes him crave Arthur's hand to his skin.

Arthur almost hopes he never finds out what it is.


End file.
